Gardens and Throne Rooms
by HanaBri
Summary: Loki was lied to his whole life. Sif was never what she was supposed to be. These two were intertwined, even if they weren't supposed to be.


**I adore them as a couple. I felt like they had smoldering tension in the few scenes they had together. No one judge me. I regret nothing.**

Loki Odinson had been a jealous, green eyed creature from a very young age. Always staying in the shadow of his golden boy of a brother, planning and plotting while Thor's brash and violent victories won him favor after favor with their father. The shifty eyed boy could do nothing right in his family's eyes and for that, he was bitter.

However, everyone knew these things about the second prince of Asgard. Loki would deny it for every day of his long, immortal life, but the whole kingdom knew that one day it would be Thor ascending the throne, and not him. What they didn't know, however, was Loki's jealousy of one thing that Thor had that he didn't. Lady Sif, Goddess of War.

* * *

><p>Metal clanged against metal down below in the training grounds that Loki chose to ignore as he read his latest spell book. He knew that Thor and the Warriors Three were doing basic beat each other until they can stand no longer training procedures. Loki found it useless and stupid. He could hold his own in a fight any day because of his father's insistence to learn training techniques as a child but he stopped once he reached a century of age. His, tall lanky frame would never be quite good enough, not like his brother's broader physique. He hoped that since he was only physically 15, he would grow as he aged.<p>

A more feminine voice sounded about the ring, drawing Loki's attention to it immediately. A beautiful girl who looked only around his age walked into the ring at a confident pace, golden hair swinging behind her.

"I sincerely hope that you are ready for a beating today, Thor." She taunted towards the oldest prince.

"If I ever had a reason to be scared of a young maiden, then I would hardly be the future wielder of Mjolnir, now would I?" Thor beamed at her and they readied their battle position.

Loki grimaced from the balcony where he stood watching. He had put his book away to watch the show, eyes forest green and narrowing further into slits as he watched the teasing between the battle mates. The years had been good to the once gangly maiden warrior whom Loki had loved to tease for her awkward stride and grace. She was now growing into a beautiful young lady that brought stirrings in Loki he hated to admit.

* * *

><p>The Lady Sif was a complexity of contrasting idea: a warrior maiden. It confused many, and angered even more, but only because of their own close-mindedness. People saw her as the future Queen of Asgard because of her association with Thor, but they didn't want a warrior in the seat of the Queen. But Sif never wanted Thor. She would follow him into any battle, and give her life for him, but not because she wanted to be with him, but because she was his friend. She would do the same for Fandrlal, Hogun, and Volstagg. The feeling was only more intense for Thor because she strongly believed him to be the future king.<p>

Loki was a different story from her friends. He was mercilessly cruel to her while they were children and old wounds heal slowly.

* * *

><p>"<em>There is nothing you could possibly do to become beautiful like the Enchantress, Sif. Give up trying and spend your days as an old maid fighting with the men, as no one would ever want you." Loki sneered condescendingly.<em>

_If there was ever a time that Sif had wanted to assault royalty, it was now. Loki only seemed to get pleasure from tormenting her in these times. _

"_I do believe, your highness," Sif spat at him sarcastically,"that I wasn't trying to be beautiful. That isn't important to me. I just want to fight."_

"_Which is exactly why no one will ever want you," Loki flung back at her._

* * *

><p>The fight waged on down below as Loki sat, mesmerized, by Lady Sif and her fluid movements. Finally, Thor was declared winner after knocking Sif onto her back with a sword at her throat. Breathing heavily, Sif accepted the hand Thor offered her.<p>

Loki watched the exchange, boiling. As soon as Sif was on her feet, Thor had professed something that he couldn't hear to her and kissed her tenderly on her hand. All Loki registered was the movement and Sif's insufferable giggles after the action.

He could stand no more of it. Loki swept out of the balcony at an angry pace, thinking.

'_What does that idiot brother of mine have that I do not? Why is she so receptive to his advances?'_ Loki mulled over in his head. He was furious, and it was starting to show. Energy was crackling around him in a wild, angry pattern.

"Well, I'm sure Thor wouldn't want her if she wasn't so beautiful. It would not be an easy task to undertake, however. But it is still worth trying." Loki declared under his breath.

* * *

><p>When Sif awoke the next morning without a strand of her golden hair left on her head, she knew exactly who to blame.<p>

"LOKI ODINSON. I REQUEST YOUR COWARDLY PRESENCE RIGHT THIS INSTANT." Sif burst into the garden outside the castle walls that she knew contained Loki's favorite training grounds for his sorcery. She tore through the bushes, brushing aside the leaves that landed on her armor, brushing a hand against her scalp, trying to get leaves out of her hair that she then remembered she didn't have any more. This just infuriated the girl further, and she ripped apart a rose bush to get through to the place she knew he was.

And sure enough, the second prince was sitting on a bench practicing whatever bullshit magic he hid behind. Upon seeing the Lady Sif on a warpath, he uncrossed his legs and stood with a smug grin on his face.

"Lady Sif, such an honor to see you this early in the morning. You seem to have something different about your appearance, what is it?" Loki greeted her in a mocking fashion, sweeping into the deepest bow he could muster.

"You know what happened to me, you filthy wretch! You shaved my head as I was sleeping! What have I ever done to you to make you feel that you would have to shear my locks to get revenge upon me?" Sif raged at him before deciding that taking a swing at his face would be much more satisfying then yelling.

Sif barely saw him move before he was behind her, lightly clutching her hands together behind her back.

"Not so pretty now, are you, Lady Sif?" Loki whispered threateningly in her ear. Sif tore out his grasp as she was much stronger than Loki physically, and turned.

"What does that even mean? No one was talking of my looks, and I certainly didn't say anything about being attractive!" Sif snarled at him before pushing him backwards. Loki stumbled back but quickly regained his footing, keeping his cool composure even through his comical almost-fall. Sif took several deep breaths, and finally turned her back on him.

"I don't need my hair. It was a bother anyways. Thank you for doing me the pleasure of discarding it." Sif bit out stiffly, before marching away.

Loki stood, satisfied. Now she wouldn't be so pretty for her brother to look at. And he had guaranteed with a simple enchantment that her pretty hair that made her stand out wouldn't grow back quite the same.

* * *

><p>Sif woke up a few weeks later with faint stubbles of hair growing. When she looked into the reflection of the mirror, she could have cried. It was growing back the color of the night sky, the color of Loki's own hair. Sif had never felt dirtier in her life, yet she wouldn't deny the clenching in her heart at Loki's actions and how he treated her now.<p>

* * *

><p>They grew as hundreds of years passed, turning from the awkwardness of their teen years to their twenties. Loki's bitterness towards Thor only grew stronger, while his fascination with Lady Sif grew even stronger.<p>

They had grown as comrades and allies and he knew that if he played his silver tongue correctly, they could be more than that. Sif's hair had grown black as a raven, just as Loki had imagined, almost like bearing a crest of his own design on her body at all times. The smoldering stares of contempt they shared did not come into play as often, and Loki knew it was only a matter of time before he would make his move. Until Thor had been officially announced future king of Asgard.

* * *

><p>After the Warriors Three and Sif had left Loki alone in the throne room, Sif ditched the men and strutted straight back to Loki's location. She burst through the hall, spitting and yelling with no composure. It reminded Loki of a time long past in which they were younger, with less burdens to bear, and her scalp gleaming in the sun.<p>

"You coward! How dare you refuse to return Thor from Earth! What is your intent in not allowing your brother home?" Sif grabbed Loki by the collar, completely disregarding the fact that she was manhandling her king.

"Of course it's all about the mighty Thor! There's only room for one king now, and that's me. Even if I'm not Asgardian! Does the thought disgust you that much that a Frost Giant has rule over you?" Loki growled, wrenching her hands off his shirt, and clenching them deep within his own larger hands, refusing to let go.

"Are you out of your damn mind, Loki? Or should I say your highness? What in Hel's name are you speaking of?" Sif attempted to finagle her hands out of Loki's grip but to no avail.

"Oh, so you did not know either? It's good to know I am not the only one that things were hidden from FOR MY WHOLE EXISTENCE!" At this point, Loki was the one yelling, and all of a sudden, Sif's hands turned cold. She looked down and noticed all of Loki's skin turning blue. She frantically looked upwards and saw his eyes turning red. He truly was a Frost Giant. His frame grew larger, but only slightly, and Sif felt fear towards Loki that she never thought she would have to feel.

"Not so fierce and brave now, are you Lady Sif? But I bet you want your Thor here to help you. Am I that terrifying? That frightening? The monster of our childhood tales, sitting right under your nose, or in my case, under my skin!" Loki exclaimed, finally releasing her hands to pace the floor. Sif fell on to her bottom ungracefully in shock, still unable to say anything.

"So what are your options now, Lady Sif? Run? Fight? There is nothing you can do against your own king, Frost Giant or not." Loki said in contempt.

"Loki, you are our ally, our comrade. You have been for years. What is causing this? What is your end goal?" Sif gathered herself up off the floor in the most non-threatening way she could attempt. She took a step towards the incensed man, trying to make a connection with her companion of years.

"My goal? My dear Lady Sif, my only goal is to be viewed as an equal. I've always been viewed as lesser than Thor. By myself, my father, the kingdom…. You…." Loki had taken a step towards the maiden warrior now himself, stroking a finger down her cheek before grasping her chin between his fingers.

Sif glared up into the red eyes of her former comrade, seething with her contained fury.

"Me? What have I EVER done to deserve your criticism? When have I ever said anything comparing you to your brother? Never, that's when." Sif replied, attempting to push Loki back. She would normally be able to overcome him with ease, but his new, larger framer caused her strength to be no match for him.

"Don't deny it, my lady. Whenever you turned your infatuated eyes towards my brother, I could practically hear you comparing us in your vapid little head. Thinking about how strong Thor was and how weak I was in comparison. How handsome he was. How ugly I am. Don't take me for a fool." Loki hissed, leaning closer to her face, which he still held in his grasp.

"What are you speaking of? Is this what it's all about? Do you have feelings for me?" Sif cried out in shock, still attempting to get her chin out his grip.

"With your intelligence, Lady Sif, I'm surprised it took long for you to figure it out." Loki replied cruelly before swooping down and capturing Sif's lips with his own.

Sif barely registered the cold lips on hers in shock. She was brought back to reality by the even colder tongue swiping at her bottom lip. Sif couldn't believe what was happening, and her sorrow for Thor, Loki, and this whole situation welled up inside her and a single tear dropped.

Loki felt this tear slide down her cheek and felt more and more like the monster he truly was. He released her lips with a gasp before letting go of her completely and turning his back on her.

"Leave now. I have no further use from you. Get out of my presence." Loki solemnly stated.

Sif had no other choice but to turn on her heel and walk quietly and proudly out the door.

* * *

><p>Sif stood at the edge of what used to be the Bifrost, silently mourning the man she thought she knew, but never quite did. Thor had told her and the Warriors Three the true circumstances of Loki's death. He hadn't fallen. He had let go. The thought depressed her more than she had expected.<p>

Lady Sif, warrior maiden, had never been what anyone expected. She had always been a contrasting complexity of ideas. Expected to be Thor's queen, but replaced by a mortal. Expected to be a maiden, but instead becoming a fighter. Expected to be enemies with Loki Odinson, second prince of Odin, but falling for him instead.

Sif wept for the boy she knew, the teen she was betrayed by, and the man she grew to love over time, even if she hadn't realized it until too late.


End file.
